


Impressive. Truly.

by snarkasaurus



Series: Fictober 2018 [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Fictober 2018, day 21. Stiles and Lydia and research. Sort of





	Impressive. Truly.

Stiles was so over researching things in moldy, musty texts that made him sneeze. “Is there a reason we haven’t digitized these things yet?” he grumbled. 

“Because I refuse to turn Beacon Hills into an episode of _Buffy_ ,” Lydia retorted. “Scanning them might turn loose some kind of demonic creature into the internet.” 

“4Chan already exists, though,” Stiles told her. 

“Ha ha. I’m serious, Stilinski.” 

“So am I,” he muttered, and sighed. “As long as the book isn’t in a language we can’t read, it should be all right, shouldn’t it? We would be able to tell whether or not the book would summon something and if it does, we just...wouldn’t scan it. Maybe we should just burn those…” 

“Your determination to get away from anything resembling research is impressive. Truly it is.” 

“I’m researching!” Stiles protested, flipping the page of the book he was slogging through. “I just object to sneezing at the same time.” 

“Just keep reading.”


End file.
